The Medic and the Girl
by pariven
Summary: Humans aren't the only ones on Earth. Ratchet discovers one girls secret during a medical exam. She is taken into NEST's custody, and is kept from Sector Seven. Ratchet, becomes a bit attached to said girl in the process.
1. Autobots and Ears

**A/N: Here's my first TF story! I'm so excited to post this. Warning: There is an OC. She was not created for the TF universe, but I decided to use her in it. This story is just to practice writing with her, to build her background and whatnot, and to write for one of my favorite fandoms. So, let me know what you think of the story! Critique is welcome. -Mizu**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide wouldn't be allowed out of my sight. Because their awesome. So, no, I don't own TF._

**Word Count without A/N: 2,943 **-TF-TF- = Page Break

**Please Enjoy!**

_Wow, this just got a whole lot weirder. _Teagan's thoughts were cut off as a man in an army uniform came to stand in front of her. The man had short brown hair, and had a tough but caring vibe. Although, he seemed to be different than the guys who had brought her here, she still felt the need to pull her scarf down more, over her ears.

He leaned back against the wall of the half destroyed building that the military had set up their main base next too, so they could direct the repairs of Mission City. He looked at her, and noticed the scarf. It was about 85 degrees out, so it seemed a bit illogical for anyone to wear a scarf. She had been holed up in an interrogation room with guards for the last day, so maybe the air was affecting her?

"I'm Major Will Lennox. I'm just here to ask you a few questions." Will said. "First off, what's your name?"

"My name is Teagan Parker. I'm`19, in case you were going to ask." She said quickly. She thought back to what she had just seen. Large robots fighting in the streets of Mission City. One particularly large, black one had come in her direction. Then another one, with yellow green coloring had blocked its path. It's path had been to crush her, to get to the blue robot with red flames on it. Thanks to the yellow green robot, though, she wasn't a Teagan-pancake.

"Are you injured or anything?" Will asked. Being caught in the middle of an Autobot vs. Decepticon battle tended to leave people injured.

"I'm alright. Just a few scratches and bruises I think. My hand hurts a bit, but nothing other than that." Teagan replied.

"You're most likely wondering what that was, allow me to explain." Will said. He then went on to tell Teagan of the Autobots and Decepticons, the war between both forces, and the planet Cybertron. It was the least to say, that Teagan was a bit shocked at the end of the lengthy explanation. The Major himself had only hours ago been informed of what had brought the Bots to Earth anyways.

"I was only allowed to tell you this information because my superiors pulled your file, and you may very likely be target of the Decepticons from now on." Will informed the girl.

Teagan had been quite silent throughout the whole conversation. Until she heard this. "So, what does that mean?" she questioned, truly curious as to what the government had in store for her.

"Well, your going to be in the custody of a newly forming team, called NEST. We'll see where it goes from there. If you want, you might be able to join my team. But, until everything is completely settled, we'll be transporting you to the temporary base. There's a few transports leaving in a few hours, but the Autobots Medical Officer wants a look at you." Will replied. "Don't worry, it's just a quick checkup. And after that, if you'd like, we can officially meet the Autobots, while not in the heat of a warzone." Will added, cracking a smile.

Teagan laughed at that. "Alright. I just have a question. Will I be able to be in contact with you through this? You're the only nice military guy I've met all day." She said.

"You sure will." Will said, reassuring her fears. "I'll get you a cell phone in a few days, and I'll put my work and personal number in it."

"Thank you so much Major Lennox!" Teagan said, hugging him. Will looked a bit shocked at the contact, but smiled and returned it. He then escorted Teagan to the a car, and got in as well. The car took them to the large transport planes that would be taking the lot of the newly developing NEST team to Diego Garcia. Where the temporary base would be waiting, while more permanent buildings would soon be under construction.

One of the planes was being used by the medical officer, for inspection of the Bots. The car pulled up outside of this one. A yellow Autobot could be seen leaning against the side of the plane. He seemed to be waiting his turn, or something of the sort. Will led Teagan up the loading area, into the hold of the plane.

-TF-TF-

It was the Autobot who had stopped the Decepticon leader, now known as Megatron, from squashing her flat! Teagan looked at him; he seemed to be the medical officer Will had told her about. He was sorting through some instruments that seemed to be much larger than normal medical supplies were. As the duo moved closer in, the Bot turned around.

"Teagan, this is Ratchet, the Autobots Medic. Ratchet, I'd like you to meet Teagan Parker. She'll be accompanying us to Diego Garcia." Will said, emphasizing his last sentence to Ratchet.

"I'm glad to meet you, Miss Parker." Ratchet said smartly, effectively using the knowledge he had downloaded from the World Wide Web on how to address young, unmarried female humans.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ratchet. Please just call me Teagan though." She said to the medic, looking up, in awe of his huge size. Ratchet gave a short nod to her request. He bent down a bit, and placed his hand beside her.

"Please step on, so I can move you to my examination table." Ratchet said. Teagan glanced at Will, who just nodded. She stepped onto the giant hand, and it moved upwards and landed on a table. Teagan then stopped off, and Ratchet retracted his hand. Teagan looked down at Will, who was beginning to walk out.

"I'll be back later Teagan. Take care of her Ratchet." Will called, waving. In the short time he had known the medic, he had immediately trusted him.

"See ya Major Lennox!" Teagan yelled after him. She looked back to Ratchet.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" Ratchet asked. Teagan thought for a moment and then replied.

"Just in my hand, a little." She said. Ratchet ran a few scans of her body's functioning ability, general information, and a couple more in depth. These included bones, any old injuries and so forth. The scans turned out information quickly, and he discovered that her hand was just twisted.

He took some bandages, and projected a holoform onto the table, so as to bandage her hand properly. The holoform shocked the girl a bit, as she hadn't expected a man to show up beside her. He stood about 5'9", had dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes, just as Ratchet's optics were. His age appeared to be late twenties or early thirties.

Ratchet's holoform immediately bandaged her left hand. As soon as it was done, it vanished. Teagan then looked back up at Ratchet.

"Thank you for… stopping Megatron from squishing me earlier." She said. She would have hugged him, were he not standing so far from the table. Ratchet looked down at her.

"You're welcome. I cannot stand to see an innocent sparkling get injured." He said.

"Sparkling?" Teagan looked at him, not understanding.

"Allow me to explain. A sparkling is our equivalent of a human child. During the war, many sparklings were slaughtered unnecessarily." Ratchet said.

"Oh. That's terrible!" She exclaimed. She hated people killing others just for the purpose of killing. Just then, Ratchet got a full bone structure scan of Teagan's body. There seemed to be an oddity in it. The structure of her skull was rather odd, when he compared them to other human skulls. Perhaps that is why she donned a scarf in such hot weather?

"Teagan, may I ask you something?" Ratchet asked. Teagan nodded.

"I have the ability to run scans on several different things. Body temperature, injuries, bone structure. I have just received the results of a scan I took of your bone structure. There is an oddity in the scan of your skull. Could you please explain this to me?" Ratchet questioned, not expecting the response he would receive from the girl.

Immediately, Teagan tensed. From the happy personality she had, came the fearful, protective defense she had gained over the years.

"Ummm, I'd rather not discuss that." Teagan said. Ratchet eyed her carefully. Clearly, the sparkling was hiding something. Perhaps, if he got Major Lennox and the other Autobots rounded up, she may be more willing to speak. He sent a comm to Ironhide and Optimus Prime. He told them to meet him at the temporary med bay he had in the plane. Bumblebee was right here already, so there was no need to inform him. He also told Optimus to get Will on his way over.

-TF-TF-

Optimus had found Major Lennox quite easily, and had informed him of the situation. Will had immediately gotten Robert Epps, a member of his team, to cover for him. Will had followed Optimus back to the plane. They met up with Ironhide right outside, and all entered at once.

Bumblebee had been moved inside onto another examination table, and Teagan was in the same place. She was seated on the cold surface. The girl looked up as she heard other Bots approaching. She still had the scarf over her head, and being as long as it was, it flowed down to just above her knees as well. Her blue eyes immediately went to Will, who was lifted to the table by Optimus Prime.

"Teagan, what's going on?" He asked, a bit clueless. Ratchet told him he'd find out in a moment.

Ratchet gestured to Prime. "This is our leader, Optimus Prime. And our weapons specialist, Ironhide." Ironhide would have loved to pull out his cannons, but he figured this may not be the best time. Teagan looked over at Ironhide. Weapons specialist she thought. He could become a friend, she loved learning about different types of weaponry. But, back to the situation at present. She didn't really want to give up her secrets.

"And you already know Bumblebee." Ratchet said. Teagan nodded.

"Ratchet, will you please tell us what has called us here?" Optimus asked his medic. Ratchet sent all the Bots a copy of Teagan's skull scan. He then proceeded to project it for Will to see. Will looked at it, and was puzzled. It was definitely different.

"I have asked you all here because I think it is prudent all of us hear for ourselves what explanation that Teagan Parker can provide us. And as Will is somewhat of a guardian to her, I thought he deserved to hear as well." Ratchet said.

Optimus looked at the girl. He noticed the scarf, and figured it must be hiding the outward results of the oddity in her scan.

"Young one, can you please tell us, what your secret is?" Optimus said.

Teagan, strangely felt that she could possibly trust them. If she thought about it, they were giant alien robots from another planet. They might actually be more accepting of her than humans had been. She looked at Will.

"Major Lennox, will you be scared if I show you?" she asked, looking a bit fearful. Will looked at her, and shook his head.

"No Teagan. I assure you, whatever it is, I will not be." He tried to reassure her.

She glanced around at the Autobots, and then moved her hands up to her scarf. She moved it down to its usual place around her neck. And waited for their reactions.

-TF-TF-

Looking up, she saw the four Bots just taking in the sight of her ears. She blushed a little under their intense gazes. Will seemed a bit glazy eyed. He definitely hadn't expected to see animal ears on a girl of 19.

Ratchet asked, "What type of ears are they? And are you human?" The ever inquisitive learner and medic fully showed through.

"Their fox ears. And I am human. But, I'm something known as a hybrid." She replied, a bit baffled. Normally, people would freak out over her ears. "You guys don't find them odd?"

"Their pretty kick ass if ya ask me." Ironhide said.

"It is a bit unusual for humans to don animal features, but it is most certainly not the oddest thing I have seen."

"Their quite interesting." Bumblebee said. He had been mostly silent until now.

Teagan looked over at Will. He walked closer to her.

"I don't get how you think I'd be scared of you because of these." He then reached up and scratched them. Teagan rubbed her ear against his hand a bit. Will laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry I got so defensive. People usually treat hybrids pretty shittily." Teagan explained.

Ratchet gave her another of his famous nods. "I can understand."

-TF-TF-

On the way to Diego Garcia, Teagan had had the chance to speak with the other Autobots. She had chosen to fly with them in their transport, instead of with the soldiers.

Ironhide had been really fun to talk with. As she walked up to him, he had showed her cannons. Basically, transforming his hands, and then shoving them at her, almost like he was going to shoot her. She didn't flinch away in fear, instead she climbed onto them to get a closer look. Ironhide sat there with as much of a dumbfounded look as his face could manage, as the other Bots looked on in amusement.

Much to Ironhides delight, Teagan was fascinated with his weapon talk. Both were equally happy to have found another weapons enthusiast. Teagan had fired off questions at Ironhide, and he had happily answered anything and everything to do with his cannons. At one point he turned to Optimus and said, " I told ya there was going to be someone who'd like my cannons."

Teagan spoke with Bumblebee. He told her of how his vocal processor had recently been fixed, and how until then, he had had to use the radio to communicate. Teagan found that interesting, she and Bumblebee had a small conversation with him speaking just through the radio. His song and audio choices usually were able to get a giggle or two out of her.

Now onto Optimus Prime. Being 35 feet tall, in comparison to Teagan's 5'8", he made her feel quite small. But, despite the large, daunting size the Autobot leader held, he was quite a nice Bot to be around. The two had spent a few hours discussing Cybertron, different hybrids, and the War. Optimus had also taken it upon himself to explain the Autobots reason for being on Earth. To find the Allspark.

Teagan found the myths and history behind the Allspark very intriguing. She hoped she would be able to learn more about the Cybertrons way of life, and their history. Which seemed to be limitless.

-TF-TF-

After landing in Diego Garcia, The Autobots, Will's team, and Teagan all headed to the new temporary base. After being stuck in a plane for who knows how many hours, Teagan was glad to be out in the open. She had never been to a place as tropical as this.

Her heightened senses, thanks to being a fox hybrid, nudged her into exploring a bit as they walked to the main area of the base. There were several different tropical plants to investigate, and the temperature difference was quite enjoyable. She ran across to several trees, and little areas where she smelled different animal scents.

The Bots watched in amusement, as she made her way ahead of them. Will and Epps kept an eye on her, so she didn't go too far. It seemed that the animal instincts had taken over a bit.

Teagan walked back over to the group when she had finished.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Whenever I go somewhere new, I like to explore, and take in the scents." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey little chick, its cool." Epps said.

Teagan walked over by Epps and Will. The three of them walked into the large tent, that somehow had a large enough frame for the Bots to look into. The meeting that would discuss the basics of the NEST team, the housing of the Bots, and what would become of Teagan would take place here.

Teagan looked over to see Ratchet see how she was taking this all in. Must be the doctor in him coming out. She waved at him, and he nodded back. She smiled quickly, and then ran to catch up with Epps and Major Lennox.


	2. What Now?

"Goshhhhh, that meeting was so long!" Teagan said, as she, Epps and Will walked back outside. "I mean, how long can you go on and on and on and on about the smallest details? I swear, they talked about the type of food each person would have for an hour!"

Epps laughed at that. "It wasn't that long man. It actually coulda gone on longer." Teagan just looked at him wide eyed.

"If I ever get dragged to another meeting that lasts longer than 2 or 3 hours, I'm blaming you Epps." She said. Little did they all know, she could kick ass when she had to. Epps just shook his head at her. The three of them headed towards the Autobots, who were all standing near what would soon be an area with another temporary medic bay, and a few places for the four to recharge.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Teagan yelled up to them. After having been around her new found friends, she had begun to show off her true personality. Which happened to be occasionally too loud, rather energetic, and a little squirrely.

"Teagan, just because we are several feet taller than you, does not mean you must yell to be heard. Our audio receivers can pick up on frequencies that are too low for even human hearing." Ratchet said. In response to this, Teagan just stuck her tongue at him.

"What does that motion mean?" Optimus asked. Obviously, there were a few things they had to learn about human gestures.

"It basically means that Ratchet was right, and Teagan doesn't have a come back." Will said, grinning.

"You know Major Lennox, I have attacks of my own. That don't involve any weapons." Teagan said, as she tackled him to the ground in a hug. She stood up after a few seconds, and helped him stand up as well. "But seriously, that meeting was long."

"Any meeting that has to do with new beings on any planet would most likely take that long. I for one am glad that we have all been able to reach agreements on this matter so quickly." Optimus said. Ratchet and Ironhide nodded in agreement. It was wonderful that there would be no messy politics involved.

"Well, just to make sure everything is clear, Epps and I will go over a quick summary of what was covered." Will said. "Teagan, pay attention."

Snapping a mock salute to Will, Teagan replied, "Sir, yes Sir!"

Will just rolled his eyes at her antics and moved onto the debriefing. "Where we are right now is just a temporary base for a few days. The old Air Force base here is being fixed up and modified. We'll be making our way there in about 6 days. The Autobots will have separate quarters from The SOCCENT team. Teagan will be housed with the Bots. For whatever reason, I don't know." Teagan just smirked at this.

"The governments probably scared I'll pass my 'disease' onto your men Major Lennox." She said.

"That's not what it is Teag, you know that." Epps said, throwing his arm around her shoulders for a quick hug.

"Epps is right. But, I'll look into what I can find out." Will said. Teagan gave him a look of thanks.

"Continuing, we'll see about getting you trained in a few things. Weapons, self defense. Who knows, maybe you'll want to join up with SOCCENT someday. But, Epps and I'll be overseeing most of your training. As for weapons, I'm sure Ironhide would like to help with that. Ratchet, there will be a fully equipped med bay for you." Will said.

"Hmmm, that will be good. In the coming battles, I will need a place to fix injuries." Ratchet said thoughtfully.

"We figured as much. Basically, missions will be arranged when a Decepticon is picked up by your scans or our radars. We'll deploy NEST, and take action according to the situation." Will said with a bit of finality.

"Sir, that debriefing was fantastic! I paid very close attention as you said." Teagan made another salute to Lennox, smiling. Epps burst out laughing at the face Will was trying to give her, which was caught somewhere between laughing and about to give a lecture. In the end, he just gave a smile and a laugh.

"Alright, since we were in there for God only knows how long, I say we get some chow." Will suggested. Epps and Teagan perked up at that.

"We shall see the three of you later then." Optimus said to the trio as they walked away.

-TF-TF-

Surprisingly, Teagan hadn't gotten many strange looks from people. She had a feeling Major Lennox and Epps had talked to them on the flight to Diego Garcia. For military issued food, it wasn't too bad. She ate with Lennox and Epps. The three hadn't said much in the way of conversation, as they were starving.

"That was great!" Teagan said, as the group exited the mess hall.

"Especially after a 5 hour meeting." Epps added.

Will started walking towards the area where the Bots would be staying for the time being, as well as Teagan. The trio entered the large tent, where the Air Force had gotten, no one was sure; the Autobots appeared to be discussing something. But, they stopped immediately when the group of humans entered hearing range.

"Hello Teagan." Bumblebee said.

"Hey Bee." Teagan waved to the smallest Bot. He clicked back at her in happiness.

"Are the three of you back to proper functioning ability?" Ratchet inquired.

"Yes, we certainly are Ratchet. I just came by to see that Teagan made it to the right place. I've got some work to do, and I most likely won't be able to come by until right before we head for the official NEST base. Being leader of the team does that. So, I'll be seeing you all."Will waved as he walked out.

"Bye Major Lennox. And hello Autobots!" Teagan said. Epps followed Lennox out as well.

"Hello Teagan. How was your meal?" Optimus Prime asked the girl.

"It was alright for military food." She replied. "So, what are you guys going to be up to until we leave?"

"We will just be recouping and keeping our optics open for Decepticon activity. Since Megatron is dead, and the Allspark is gone, it may be sometime until our team is needed." Optimus replied.

"Alright. That makes sense. What should I do?" Teagan asked. Ratchet looked at Optimus for a moment, and then spoke.

"I think it would be best if you remained with me. I'd like to speak with you about your differences, and being a medic, I'm in a more suitable position to keep an eye on you." Ratchet told her.

Teagan just stared at him for a second. She thought about what Ratchet said. It made sense. It seemed as if Optimus would be busy, seeing as he was a leader. So, that left the other three to their new charge.

Nodding her head, she said, "Okay, I'm fine with that. I've just got a question. Will I be able to look at Ironhide's cannons again? The technology behind them is really interesting."

"That is up to Ironhide. I cannot answer for him." Ratchet replied. Teagan then looked to Ironhide expectantly.

Ironhide just nodded. "Course ya can. It's nice to finally meet someone else who likes my cannons." He said. Teagan did a little jump of victory.

"Woo-hoo!" she yelled. "Ironhide, I think you and I will be very good friends."


End file.
